Ocean Song!
is the official transformation phrase used in Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure. It's used by all the cures. It requires a Love Shell Mirror and a Fantasia Jewel. First Appearances * Shimizu Iruka to Cure Dolphin in OFPC01 * Minato Ai to Cure Jellyfish in OFPC02 * Hamasaki Kaoru to Cure Goldfish in OFPC03 * Trio Transformation in OFPC04 Sequences Shimizu Iruka to Cure Dolphin Iruka opens the Love Shell Mirror and shouts its name out. She places the Diamond Fantasia Jewel in, shouting "Diamond! Ocean Song!". A pink sparkly dress appears on her and a makeup brush appears. She brushes it against the jewel and uses it to create a trail of light. As the light closes in, her outfit begins to appear. First, a pink top appears, with light pink pearls around her waist. At the back, these pearls are tied together with a pastel blue ribbon. Then, her skirt appears, with three frilly layers - dark pink, light pink and pastel blue- and a translucent blue trail at the back. Next is a pair of pastel pink, frilly wristbands, and a pair of light pink ballet style shoes. Iruka then throws her hair back, causing it to grow longer and become pastel pink, with pastel blue streaks. Finally, she closes her eyes and when she opened them again, they had become a light blue colour. She places the Love Shell Mirror on her chest, causing a dark pink ribbon to appear around it and lets the brush disappear into stardust. She jumps up, causing the background to change into an appearance like an ocean. She then introduces herself and poses. Minato Ai to Cure Jellyfish Ai opens the Love Shell Mirror, shouting it's name out. She places the Sapphire Fantasia Jewel in, shouting "Sapphire! Ocean Song!". A light blue sparkly dress appears on her, and a makeup brush appears. She brushes it against the jewel and uses it to create a trail of light. As the light closes in, her outfit begins to appear. First, her skirt appears, a light blue and white layered skirt, with a dark blue curtain style layer. At the back was a translucent white trail. Then, her frilly wrist cuffs appear, along with small boot style shoes. Next, a blue top appear, with two strings of powers around her waist, tied together by a white ribbon at the back. Ai then runs through her hair with the brush, causing it to grow past her waist, becoming pastel blue with white streaks. At the back of her hair, a dark blue ribbon appears, with a pastel blue shell shape in the middle. She places her Love Shell Mirror on her chest, as a dark blue ribbon appears around it and she let her brush disappear. She closes her eyes and once she opens them again, they're a lighter shade of grey. Ai jumps up, as the background changes to appear like the ocean. She then introduces herself and poses. Hamsaki Kaoru to Cure Goldfish Incanation Romaji All: Rabu Sheru Mirā! Iruka: Daiya! Ai: Safaiā! Kaoru: Tōpazu! All: Ōshan Songu! Cure Dolphin: Yume no Pinku Shinju! Kyua Dorufin! Cure Jellyfish: Kibō no Burū Shinju! Kyua Jerīfisshu! Cure Goldfish: Egao no Ierō Shinju! Kyua Gōrudofisshu! All: Akuaria no Eien no Hōshoku! Ōshan ♡ Fantajia Purikyua! Kanji All: ラブ シェル ミラー! Iruka: ダイヤ! Ai: サファイアー! Kaoru: トーパズ! All: オーシャン ソング! Cure Dolphin: 夢のピンク真珠! キュア ドルフィン ! Cure Jellyfish: 希望のブルー真珠! キュア ジェリーフィッシュ! Cure Goldfish: 笑顔のイエロー真珠! キュア ゴールドフィッシュ! All: アクアリアの永遠の宝飾! オーシャン ♡ ファンタジ ア プリキュア! English All: Love Shell Mirror! Iruka: Diamond! Ai: Sapphire! Kaoru: Topaz! All: Ocean Song! Cure Dolphin: The Pink Pearl of Dreams! Cure Dolphin! Cure Jellyfish: The Blue Pearl of Hope! Cure Jellyfish! Cure Goldfish: The Yellow Pearl of Smiles! Cure Goldfish! All: The Eternal Jewels of Aquaria, Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure! Trivia Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Ocean Fantasia Pretty Cure